Curiosity killed the cat
by VioletJCarson
Summary: It all started with a kiss and a hunger for that epic love. How will it end? and will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes your eyes don't deceive you. I have started a new story. Why? Because i want to and i can ;). So This is based just after the prom episode and i hope you enjoy. The main pairing will be Bamon but other ships might be mentioned and tried. Let me know what you guys think**

**As for my other stories; So good should be getting an update sometime this week. My imortal is on permanent hiatus for now. Literally no muse for that at the moment. Bring me to life should be updated soon but at the moment i just feel am not doing it justice. Bomon is winning my heart in that story which i don't like because i intended it to be Klonnie but its hard when they have no scenes for inspiration and am also becoming a big Klaroline shipper :/ All that am living for will get an update after my exams finish. I love that story and i have everything panned but am also turning it into my first novel so its hard balancing my time with it. I will probably be starting a load of stories soon as well so yay.**

**Omg guys something horrible happned. I read a story and shipped Delena...**

**anyway enjoy. Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

How did this happen? She broke the promises she made. To herself. How could she now trust herself? In the end nothing mattered. How could it ? She didn't matter. She proved that the many times she had laid her life on the line had been futile. What was it all for? Elena? Oh the bitter irony. It tasted like freshy ripened lemons leaving a sour taste in her mouth. Done being pushed around? She had finally gotten the meaning of the statement, it was what made her snap. Her once bright emerald green eyes were filled with a dull explainable darkness. She had almost become the thing she hated most, a murderer.

She stood at the top of wickery bridge with the storm looming over her, blowing her long dark hair back. She could feel the strong currents of the wind. It made her feel insignificant, minor. There was something much bigger than her. This is what she needed to bring her back to reality. Put everything into perspective. At the end of it all she was nothing. Just a pawn in a long dangerous game and like with all pawns they can be replaced. She could still hear all his promises ringing in her head. Would it be worth it? To bring Jeremy back. Her first best friend. The only person who really cared about her. He was the only thing that had kept her grounded in this whirlwind she called life. Well him and Elena. The girl she once called sister. The girl she put her life on the line for. The girl that had tried to end her life merely hours ago.

She couldn't deny that it felt good. To finally make her stand, show them that they were all nothing. No life was more valuable than another but in the process she got lost. The power getting to her head. Her mind had been filled with thoughts about how she was the one. Yes her. Plain old Bonnie Bennett was the key to everything. She potentially had the power to beat death. It felt good. If only she was in control.

He watched her from not too far for a few moments. Upon first seeing her his were 'suicide attempt' but after much more observation he released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. She was captivating. Watching such a fragile small thing with so much power did something to him. Something he would never admit.

"You disappoint me Witchy. I thought you were more original than this. A bridge really?" he smirked getting closer. She heard his familiar voice ringing in her ear dragging her from the dark corners of her mind. She observed herself for a moment before realising how things may have looked. Being stood at the edge of a bridge with a tear stained face wasn't really an everyday activity.

"Because disappointing you is my biggest worry right now" she snapped sarcastically before turning to face him. She watched as his methane orbs danced with something she could only read as curiosity.

There was a long silence as their eyes met. One hoping the other would look away first. A clear fight for dominance

"What do you want Damon?" she cut the silence short upon realising the staring contest was going nowhere.

"I'm just checking in on my favourite crazy witch" he joked much to her displeasure she simply rolled her eyes at him. "No offence Emily" he continued looking up at the sky but nowhere in particular.

"Go away" she said monotonously before turning back to the relatively calm water.

"Is that any way to treat a friend? Where are your manners BonBon" he mocked. Damon's behaviour was something she had become accustomed to. It was now the normal. She could even say she had come to like their back and forth banter but never to his face. He didn't need a bigger head. But today she was in no mood for jokes.

"Friend isn't the word I would use Salvatore. If you don't want anything. Do me a favour and scram." she said without even sparing a look which is something that left him a little stirred. Things really had changed. After his witty remarks he expected a rise out of Bonnie. Maybe even one of her witchy migraines It was their thing. He could even go as far as to say they were known for this type of thing. Her behaviour was really showing him how things had changed.

To all around him change may have been evident but to Damon nothing else had garnered his attention apart from his girlfriend turning into Katherine 2.0 the most important thing to him was getting that girl the cure before things got really bad. Elena was being impulsive and that coming from Damon could never be a good thing. Until tonight Elena had been his only worry. He had seen her as the only real danger. Well there was Klaus but he was just becoming a Dog with a ferocious bark but no bite. And he couldn't forget Silas but really he was nothing without Bonnie and the cure which was safe in Elijah's hands.

To see the caramel beauty react the way she did tonight made him put everything into preceptive There was bigger fish to fry. But you cant fry a fish without oil. Regardless of this Elena was still his number 1 priority which brought him back to reality and an explanation for his visit.

"Its Elena" he started. He didn't miss the scoff that escaped Bonnie's lips. He didn't let this discourage him. "We need your help to get her humanity back" she turned to face him with amusement in her eyes. She looked at him like he'd told the funniest joke of the year. She wondered whether he was serious but after a few minutes she noticed his award winning Damon Salvatore smirk was nowhere to be seen. He was serious.

"I'd hoped you were joking" she said jumping down from the ledge putting herself at his level. She walked towards him her bare feet touching the ground as she clutched her midnight prom dress to stop it from trailing the ground. "No" she stated simply.

"Bonnie this is your best friend. This Elena. I know you can't loose her. Haven't you lost enough?"

"That's where you're wrong Damon. This isn't Elena. Its just a shell of her and I can't stand there and watch her terrorise the citizens of Mystic Falls in hopes one day she'll get her humanity back. I'm done."

"But Bonnie-" he began.

"What is it about her?" she shouted her voice raising a few octaves. "What is it about darling Elena that every guy she meets becomes forever whipped. What makes her life more important than anyone else because I'm damn sure that if this was Caroline you would have put her down like a rabid dog" He stared at her with what only be described as guilt. He knew she was right.

"I love her and I know you do too" she watched him with a look he couldn't read before walking closer. She now stood merely inches away from him. Her short stature was now apparent without the heels.

She watched him wondering what it would be like to be loved like that. Loved like you're the only girl in the world. Made to feel like the stars only shine for you. Knowing that someone in the world values your life over all other 7 billion people on the planet. Her small hand reached his cold alabaster cheek before stroking it in move so quick and surprising Damon was unsure whether his imagination had come to play.

She eyed his soft looking pink lips before licking her own subconsciously. She couldn't explain what came over her if you asked her but she found her lips covering his own moments later.

At first it was a chaste kiss but it wasn't long before she possessively took hold of his white button down shirt and pulling him closer. It was cold but otherwise nothing like she expected.

At first he wasn't sure if it was really happening Had Judgey little Bonnie really kissed him? Yeah they had come a long way from when she declared her hate for him but it was still a surprise It took moments before he reacted naturally without thinking. He licked her lips before she allowed him entry to her mouth. Their tongues duelled for dominance for a while just like two swordsman. This was do or die so he pulled her in closer by her waist whilst running his hand through her soft brown curls He couldn't explain the feeling he had inside him. Almost like his heart skipped a beat if possible. He felt overwhelmed with power yet so weak inside. He could feel his lips tingling with electricity until she pulled away.

She watched the look of shock on his face as she pulled away. He tucked a rogue strand of her hair behind her ear whilst looking at longingly and filled with hunger. She touched her lips with a finger She could still feel a light tingling. For a moment things had been clear in her mind but all those dark thoughts were back filling her mind with confusion. The longer she stood there in his presence the darker they got.

"I have to go" she mumbled lightly before taking of running without a second look back.

"Bonnie wait" was all he could come up with.

**A/N: I hope you like that. Please review whether you think i should continue.**

**Peace**

**VJC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: continued due to people's demand.**

**reviews are love.**

The next morning Bonnie woke up feeling better than she had in the last couple of weeks. Her mind was clear void of all the dark thoughts she had. She thought of last night's events and one stood out in particular. The kiss. She'd kissed Damon. This was all the proof she needed she was crazy, a sane Bonnie would never kiss Damon. Fact. It was undeniable that he was good looking. Gorgeous even. His ice blue eyes, good height, ebony hair and alabaster skin made him the definition of tall dark and handsome. She had to remember what he'd done. First her Grams then her mother. The fact she kissed him should have made her sick to the stomach. She felt like she was betraying them.

It had been a nice kiss. Nice in the sense that it was what she needed. The heat and the passion. She expected nothing less from Damon. He was Damon after all. She had to remind herself his wasn't some sort of fairytale, they weren't in love and they never would be. Not with Elena in the picture. Not that she minded. She had herself convinced that kiss could have been with anyone. He was just there at a convenient time. It was nothing special.

A small part of her felt bad for sort of betraying Elena but she brushed that off remembering the ex doppelgänger action the previous night. Besides Elena knew all about betrayal. She dumped a guy and slept with his brother in the same day. This what made Bonnie realise she hadn't known her friend for a while now. Not since she turned.

The witch was broken out her daze when her phone rand. Picking it up she noticed the calller Id said Caroline so she picked up. "Hey care, what's up?" she said as chirpy as possible.

"Hey Bons, i wondered if you wanted to hang out today?" she asked optimistically the hope was evident in her voice.

"Sure, but is this you checking up on me because I'm fine."

"No. I just haven't been graced with the presence of all mystic fall high prom queen yet" she lied. "Look Matt's failing his classes, i need your help to tutor him and maybe we could get some quality bonding time in." Bonnie wasn't buying it but she went along with it. She did feel bad for her quatreback friend he worked so hard and he deserved to graduate so if tutoring him was doing her bit. She was down.

"Okay where?"

"Okay promise you'll come first"

"Caroline..." she didn't like were this was going.

"Okay its at the boarding house but please you know important this is. Its for Matty come on Bons" she begged as she rambled.

"I'll see you there in an hour" Caroline was unsure she heard right but she was going to take what she got before she changed her mind. The witch hung up soon after.

After getting of the phone to Caroline, Bonnie got a shower and as she looked through her closet for something to wear none of were clothes seemed right. All a bit too naturey for her liking. Eventually she pulled out the only pair of black distressed skinny jeans she had which fit her like a glove complimenting her curves. On top she wore a tight plain white camisole along with a black leather jacket with golden studs on the lapels. On her feet she put on a matching pair of biker boots. She let her hair fall in its natural form of springy curls and lined her emerald orbs with black Kohl. She had to admit her knew look was more her. How she felt on the inside.

* * *

When she arrived at the boarding house it was Stefan that opened the door to her much to her relief she wasn't ready to face Damon yet and she knew he would definitely have some snide remarks ready. Stefan's jaw slacked and his eyes almost popped out upon seeing the suntan beauty. He could never have denied Bonnie was pretty but he never would have described her hot. Like Bunsen burner hot. "Bonnie you look... you look..." had been his first words which caused her to raise an eyebrow she'd hoped he'd spit it out.

"You like nice" he finally managed and she couldn't help but smirk. She invited herself into the manner and headed straight for the front room in hope to see Caroline and Matt already there even though she hadn't seen their cars parked out front. She grimaced when she just found Damon sat on the sofa with a glass of whisky in hand.

"You just can't get enough of me can you Witchy?" he asked a smirk plastered across his pink lips.

"In your dreams Salvatore" was all she could say.

"You weren't saying that last night" he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear before taking another swig of his drink. His remark caused Stefan to give them some questionable looks. Bonnie couldn't resist. Her finger were itching to do it so she gave him an aneurysm. She continued for a minute or two before Stefan called her name.

At that moment Elena decided to strut into the room. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she said with a smirk that reminded Bonnie of the original doppelgänger. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You know you gave me quite the hangover Bonnie. That wasn't a very best friend thing to do." Elena continued.

"Neither was trying to kill me" Bonnie said evenly.

"And yet you're still here. Trying to get old Elena back." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You know this is a little pathetic, what did it? Was it a little request from Stefan we all know your soft spot for. It can't have been Damon because he came back fruitless last night." Bonnie blushed after remembering the kiss. "You still do favours for them when everyone you have lost has been down to them. Pathetic" she taunted but her face suddenly looked perplexed upon hearing Bonnie burst into laughter.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but am here for Matt. What's really pathetic is how you think everything is about you. Sorry to break it you but it not. You're just a more bitchy less powerful version of Katherine. Please get a grip before you loose the only people you have left"

At that veins began to appear beneath Elena's eyes and her fangs descended. All Bonnie heard was Elena grunting and then lunging for her but she stopped the attack just in time. All the brothers heard were bones crutching and Elena's screams it was last night all over just a different setting. This time she stopped.

"You never learn do you? Your life is just as valuable as everyone else's now if not less because of your bitch attitude. Your blood means nothing. The only thing keeping you alive is the love these to idiots have for you." she spat. "I'm not afraid to kill you" she resumed witchy maigraning her former best friend.

"You would never do that, you think there's still hope for you precious Elena." She tried to laugh of the pain but it was slightly unbearable. Like being repetitively hit over the head with a hammer.

"That Elena is gone. You're not even worth killing" she said walking closer. She pulled the lapis lazuli ring of her pale finger. Her next words were. "I warned you the consequences" because chanting something in latin. "You might want to find cover" she said tossing the ring back to her and opening the curtain. "Tell Caroline I said I'm done" she said before walking out of the boarding house only hearing screams from Elena as she burnt.

Damon picked up the closest quilt and tossed it on top on the baby vamp who sighed in relief as she stopped burning. He started clapping condescendingly. "Well done Elena. Not only have you lost your only means of survival during the day. You've lost your best friend. You must be so proud. He walked out and went to his bedroom.

* * *

Damon sighed heavily when as he knocked on her door and waited in anticipation. He didn't know which Bonnie he would get. His judgey little witch or the slightly unstable version of her. Since the night before he couldn't explain what had changed but he couldn't help feeling a slight pull towards the Bennett girl. He felt this desperate need to save her. It wasn't like what he felt for Elena. He loved Elena, the things he would do for her were out of love. With Bonnie he felt that when it came down to it, it was his job. Like an obligation to look out for her. He desperately wanted to blame this on the fact that she was really the only person to stop Silas and therefore save everyone. It made more sense for him to feel this way if his life depended on it.

The door opened to reveal to reveal the witch herself. She sighed heavily radiating the feel of not wanting to see him. She radiated power and he could feel it. It was slightly intoxicating.

"What do you want Damon?" she said opening the door wider to reveal her full frame. Her arms were now folded which slightly indicated her boredom.

"I came to check up on you" he said nonchalantly which disturbed her slightly causing her to grimace.

"I don't need you checking up on me." she lied. Though she would never admit it, it was nice for someone to care about how she was doing when there had been a fight. It was nice for someone to notice that she needed checking up on. "We aren't friends Damon. We aren't even acquaintances. In fact in all honesty we can't stand each other. The only reason i tolerated you and you me is Elena and as far as am concerned the Elena who i knew and loved is dead and gone. So this..." she said pointing between them. "This is no longer necessary you don't have to pretend you care to get brownie points because it seems your girlfriend really doesn't care" she turned away about to shut the door.

"Then why did you kiss me?" her heart sped up because even she didn't have the answer to that. He smirked at the sound of it. He had almost been convinced by her little speech but the sound of her heart proved she cared a little more than she liked to admit.

She turned back and was silent for a moment picking her words carefully. "I could ask you the same question. Why did you kiss me back? It was convenient, something i needed at the time" she said trying convince herself more than him . He could see the doubt in her words in her olive green eyes which had a slightly hazel tinge due to the lighting.

"Thinking about it logically it was a mistake. It meant nothing. It doesn't make me some damsel in distress unsure of her feeling and in need of saving by a perfect handsome prince because 1. we both no am no damsel and 2. you are far from perfect.

"It wasn't a mistake to me." he said his blue eyes penetrating her down to her core making her shudder "I'm worried about you Bonnie" he said stroking her cheek but she immediately slapped his hand.

"Stop it" she seethed.

"Stop what Bonnie? Caring? Believe it or not you are a friend to me and i don't like seeing you this way." her eyes glazed over with tears. "You saved my life once upon a time. Maybe it its my turn to return the favour because you need me." He said before engulfing her in a hug and to his surprise she let him hold her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Bamon is going to get wayyyyy more complicated and closer not in physical but an emotional way so am holding off on the physical romance stuff. please review **

**Peace**

**VJC**


End file.
